Toutes les anecdotes que Kakashi aurait pu dire à Naruto
by Lucanael Del Sayan
Summary: Dans mon fanon, Kakashi a été plus ou moins adopté par Minato (et Kushina plus tard) après le suicide de son père. Du coup, il pourrait raconter à Naruto plein de petites histoires sur ses parents mais, en tant que ninja traumatisé et fuyant ses émotions, il n'a jamais trouvé le courage de raviver ces souvenirs.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Cuisiner**

-Minato-

Minato expérimenta une phase où il se mit en tête d'apprendre à cuisiner.

(Lorsque Kakashi essaye d'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer dans l'esprit de son senpai, ça donnait ça : « J'ai épousé Kushina ( _Insérez des cœurs dans ses yeux ici_ ) ! Je suis un homme marié ( _Maintenant imaginez un sourire de simplet heureux_ ) ! Stop ! En tant qu'homme marié, il faut que je subvienne aux besoins de ma famille… Sauf que Kushina me tuera si j'essaye de tout payer à sa place… Attends… peut-être que si je cuisine pour elle (et Kakashi)… Oui, comme ça, je lui montrerais que je suis le meilleur des maris tout comme elle est la meilleure des femmes ( _Et pour terminer, une combinaison de cœurs et de sourires niais_ ) ! »)

Cette phase expérimentale se passa très mal pour tous ceux qui eurent le malheur de goûter aux créations de Minato. Encore aujourd'hui, des rumeurs circulent parmi les Anbu disant que la Section d'interrogatoire et de torture essaye (en vain) de recréer les recettes du 4ème Hokage pour torturer les prisonniers. (Ce qui est exact.)

-Kushina-

Les seuls efforts de Kushina en matière de cuisine furent de créer un sceau pour réduire le temps de cuisson des ramens instantanées. Puis de forcer Minato à lui apprendre sa technique de téléportation pour pouvoir se rendre chez Ichikaru dès qu'elle avait faim.

-Kakashi-

Kakashi apprit à cuisiner pour survivre (et demanda aussi à Minato de lui enseigner sa technique fétiche parce que, ça, c'est un jutsu cool).


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Avant que la famille ne s'agrandisse**

Quand Minato apprit que Kushina était enceinte, il décida de lire tous les livres existants sur la grossesse pour être le meilleur soutien de sa chère femme _(Insérez ici beaucoup de cœurs et de points d'exclamation_ ).

Une semaine après cette funeste décision, le conseil de Konoha songeait sérieusement à faire appel à Inoichi Yamanaka pour effacer de l'esprit de leur Hokage les mille-et-une choses qui pourraient mal se passer lors de la grossesse et de la naissance. Et aussi, lui interdire formellement l'accès à la bibliothèque médicale. Étant donné le niveau de stress qu'il avait atteint, ils pouvaient faire valoir la clause « Pour éviter la mort de l'Hokage » afin de passer outre son autorité.

Kushina ( _dont l'humeur s'était dégradée exponentiellement au fur et à mesure de sa grossesse_ ) menaça de créer un sceau qui garderait les conseillers vivants pendant qu'elle leur *** [ _cf. bas de page_ ] si jamais Inoichi songeait seulement à utiliser les techniques de son clan à proximité de son époux. En y réfléchissant un peu, elle étendit cette menace à toute personne qui penserait à attaquer/toucher son époux ( _sa possessivité avait aussi empirée_ ).

Kakashi persuada le chef de l'hôpital et ex-apprenti de Tsunade de faire un check-up quotidien de la santé de Kushina et son bébé.

Le conseil envisagea de lui donner une nouvelle promotion pour avoir sauvé la santé mentale de l'Hokage. Kakashi négocia une augmentation de salaire et d'avoir un autre traumatisme signalé sur son dossier ( _pour en savoir trop sur les détails de la grossesse en général et celle de Kushina en particulier_ ).

Il était persuadé que si son dossier contenait plus de 75% de traumatismes et autres raisons le désignant comme le pire cas psychiatrique de Konoha, les psychologues arrêteraient de lui prescrire des sessions. (Il les avait sous-estimés, ils ne jetèrent l'éponge qu'après 83% la ténacité était une vertu pour tout ninja).

 **-Fin de l'OS-**

Note de l'auteur à propos de *** : Le passage a été supprimé pour respecter le rating de la fic, veuillez nous excuser pour la gêne occasionnée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Gribouillage**

Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre est inspire par la série Team Seven vs Paperwork de LullabyKnell sur AO3. Filez donc la lire et préparez-vous à des crises de fous rires !

 **-Revenons à nos ninja-**

Minato Namikaze était connu sous plusieurs noms : Yondaime Hokage, l'Éclair Jaune de Konoha, Dieu du Tonnerre Volant, Optimiste Numéro Un, Celui-Qui-Apprivoisa-Habanero-Au-Sang-Rouge ( _ce surnom n'était jamais utilisé à proximité de Kushina, sous peine de connaitre une fin douloureuse_ )… Mais les shinobi de Konoha utilisait parfois un autre surnom : l'Ultime et Incorrigible Gribouilleur.

En tant que maître des sceaux et génie, une partie de son esprit travaillait toujours à améliorer des vieux sceaux ou à en inventer de nouveaux. Ayant appris à effectuer plusieurs tâches en même temps en tant que Genin, cela n'avait jamais empêché Minato de remplir ces fonctions de Chunin, Jonin et plus tard Kage. Jiraiya lui avait appris à toujours garder une pile de papiers et un pinceau à portée de main et à utiliser la première occasion pour rédiger quelques notes rapides et ainsi pouvoir retrouver ses idées lorsqu'il aurait du temps libre.

Le seul effet secondaire de cela était que Minato se sentait obligé d'écrire son incessant processus de réflexion sur chaque feuille de papier disponible. Cela n'aurait pas été trop mal si, au moment où Minato était devenu le Yondaime Hokage, cette habitude n'avait été si profondément enracinée dans son subconscient que chaque morceau de papier laissé dans un rayon de 5,4 mètres autour de lui pendant plus de 23 secondes acquérait au moins un de ses gribouillages. Même lorsque ce bout de papier était fermement tenu par un shinobi qui jurerait plus tard de ne jamais l'avoir lâché, ni avoir vu Minato le toucher. ( _Pendant la guerre il avait tellement pris l'habitude d'utiliser la Technique du Dieu du Tonnerre Volant que c'en était devenu une autre habitude inconsciente_.)

Cela causait le désespoir de chaque ninja du département administration devant entrer dans son bureau ( _sachant qu'ils devraient réécrire tous les rapports pour pouvoir les classer proprement sans les gribouillages de leur Hokage_ ). Ils se battaient désormais entre eux pour savoir qui devrait tenter ( _et échouer_ ) d'obtenir la signature officielle de Minato et uniquement sa signature sans aucun autre griffonnage ( _le premier à perdre connaissance était jeté devant la porte de son bureau avec les papiers à faire signer_ ). La tête que faisait le pauvre agneau sacrificiel lorsqu'il se réveillait réjouissait chaque fois les Anbu de garde.

Tous ceux qui savaient à quel point cette habitude était devenue compulsive remerciaient les dieux qu'il ne soit jamais venu à Minato l'idée de griffonner sur d'autres surfaces que le papier. En vérité, Kushina avoua un jour à Kakashi que cela lui avait traversé la tête mais qu'elle y avait opposé son véto ( _à coup de chaines de chakra_ ) parce qu'elle avait beau adoré l'art des sceaux, elle ne se voyait pas vivre dans une maison qui en serait couverte, ni porter des vêtements contenant plus de sceaux que de fils.

« Après tout le proverbe nous dit bien : « _De la modération en toute chose, sauf pour les ramens_ ». »

« La dernière partie n'est définitivement pas dans le proverbe… »

Kakashi appris lors de sa vie avec Minato et Kushina tous les degrés d'incrédulité qu'une personne peut ressentir ( _Comment des gens avaient pu croire que ces deux excentriques étaient les meilleurs candidats au poste d'Hokage ?!_ ). Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire ( _intérieurement_ ) chaque fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un chantait leurs louanges.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Des choux et des roses**

Le lendemain du 14e anniversaire de Kakashi, Minato-sensei déclara qu'il devait lui parler de quelque chose maintenant qu'il était assez âgé. Après cette déclaration, Minato passa dix minutes à ouvrir la bouche pour entamer la conversation avant de s'arrêter et de rougir de plus en plus et, au final, de s'évanouir ( _il ne pouvait réconcilier son image du petit Kakashi qu'il avait pratiquement élevé et l'idée de lui parler de sexe_ ). Kakashi assista au spectacle donné par son drama queen de sensei avec amusement puis dévoila son sharingan pour graver ce moment dans sa mémoire.

À la seconde tentative, Minato réussit à entamer la discussion : « donc… tu es maintenant un adolescent… bientôt, tu entreras dans la phase de puberté… ». Une longue pause suivit cette déclaration pendant laquelle le visage de Minato devenait de plus en plus horrifié après quoi il utilisa la Technique du Dieu du Tonnerre Volant pour s'attribuer la plus longue mission de surveillance des frontières disponible. Kakashi adressa un sourire narquois à chaque shinobi lui demandant ce qui était passé par la tête de son sensei.

Finalement, lorsque Minato rentra à Konoha, il fut pris en embuscade par Kushina qui le restreignit et le bâillonna avec ses chaines, le transporta jusqu'à leur appartement, le déposa sans le relâcher face à un Kakashi hilare et commença à donner sa version d'éducation sexuelle. Au grand effroi de Minato, cette version contenait de nombreuses et non-censurées références à leur propre vie sexuelle.

Voici un aperçu des réactions de Minato et de **Kakashi** :

« Pourquoi avoir attendu mon retour afin de d'avoir cette conversation si je ne peux pas y participer ? » « **Évidemment, parce que c'est plus drôle ainsi, sensei**. »

« Fallait-il vraiment mentionner les livres de Jiraiya-sensei ?! » « **Est-ce que je peux vous emprunter la collection, sensei ?** »

« Pourquoi avoir parlé de l'expérience avec la technique de transformation ?! » « **Eh bien, au moins, je sais désormais que Kushina parle du corps masculin en toute connaissance de cause. Mais du coup je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir assez de chakra pour maintenir une transformation solide plus de quelques minutes…** »

Kushina se contenta de rire à gorge déployée face à leurs réactions et alla se coucher avec le sentiment du devoir accompli.

-K&M-

Note de l'auteur : L'utilisation du sharingan pour graver dans sa mémoire les bons moments est inspirée de la fanfic A political perspective par MueraRashaye trouvable sur Archiveofourown.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : L'art des sceaux**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Inspiré par l'accident causé par un Minato en manque de sommeil dans l'excellente fanfic _Déjà vu no Jutsu_ de Vixen_Tail disponible sur AO3 et FFNet

-texte-

Kakashi n'avait jamais reçu d'éducation formelle dans l'art des sceaux. Au moment où il avait commencé à s'y intéresser, il était hélas trop occupé à essayer de regagner son niveau de contrôle de chakra, pratiquement réduit à néant par l'insertion dans son système d'un organe avec un autre chakra et une autre affinité élémentaire.

Du coup, ce qu'il connaissait sur l'art des sceaux tenait moins de comment créer des rouleaux de stockage adapté à différents volumes et types d'objets, et plus de si on place un kunai dans un rouleau de stockage que l'on place dans un parchemin explosif ( _via un double sceau avec une légère rotation sur le premier parchemin_ ), après 27 minutes où absolument rien ne se passe, une petite explosion ( _accompagné de fumée verte et bleue_ ) sera suivie par l'émergence d'un arbre qui deviendra le plus haut de Konoha ( _ce qui n'est pas rien dans un village connu pour ses arbres boostés au chakra d'Hashirama_ ).

La seule conclusion à laquelle parvinrent les trois maîtres des sceaux sera que c'était une bonne idée d'avoir choisi de réaliser cette expérimentation dans la Forêt de la Mort où aucun genin sans méfiance ne pourrait sauter dans cet arbre et être coupé menu par les feuilles en acier à l'apparence tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. ( _Par contre tous les genin qui entreraient dans ce terrain d'entrainement pour leurs examens de chunin et ne se méfieraient pas le mériteraient totalement._ _Un bon ninja se devait d'être paranoïaque_.)

Le 3e Hokage interdit toute expérimentation plus approfondie du phénomène puisqu'aucun des maitres des sceaux ne pouvait lui fournir un début d'explication sur le résultat ( _La seule chose sur laquelle ils s'accordaient était qu'il n'y avait que 5% de chance que cette expérience ait créée un trou dans l'espace-temps, ce qui NON n'était pas rassurant, ni un risque acceptable, êtes-vous vraiment des adultes responsables, oui ou non ?_ ). Et aussi parce que lorsqu'il avait demandé la raison de cette expérience en premier lieu, les réponses obtenues étaient de l'ordre de : « Pourquoi pas ? » « J'étais curieux. » « Ça avait l'air drôle ! »…


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : Béguins**

Note de l'auteur : Personnellement, je conçois Kakashi comme bisexuel, dans un monde de ninja où l'origine ( _Règle n°# : ne couchez pas avec un ninja d'un autre village sauf pour une mission_ ) et le statut ( _Règle n°# : n'oubliez pas que les civils ont des réactions bizarres à plein de choses normales telles qu'entrer/sortir par la fenêtre, piéger ses affaires, demander le sang de son partenaire pour qu'il/elle/ille n'active pas les pièges, réagir à un câlin surprise avec un kunai à la gorge…_ ) sont considérés comme bien plus importants que le genre.

CEPENDANT, je sais que tout le monde ne voit pas Kakashi ainsi, du coup j'ai mis en gras et en titre de partie les noms des personnes pour qui Kakashi a un béguin, donc sentez-vous libres de sauter à la/les partie(s) qui vous intéresse(nt). Ou sautez carrément ce chapitre en sachant que ce sera, à priori, le seul à traiter de romance.

-texte—

Kakashi eut plusieurs béguins alors qu'ils vivaient avec Minato et Kushina.

 **-Shikaku-**

Kakashi avoua ce béguin à Minato and Kushina alors qu'il récupérait d'un empoisonnement. Étant légèrement en train de délirer, cette confession donna ceci : « Shikaku-san… Shikaku-san… meilleur chakra du monde… si calme… si cool… et avec cette menace latente juste en dessous… si dangereux… si mortel… meilleur chakra du monde… Shikaku-san… hmmmm… » Et Kakashi se mit à ronfler.

Minato : « Qu… quoi?!"

Kushina : « Oh… Je n'avais jamais vu Shikaku sous cet angle mais Kakashi marque un point, il est plutôt sexy. »

Minato resta bouche bée face à sa femme et son Presque-Fils, avant de finalement réitérer : « Quoi ? »

 **-Obito-**

L'équipe Minato venait de rentrer après avoir terminé une mission de ravitaillement. Après avoir raconté celle-ci à Kushina, Kakashi avait commencé à parler de son sujet favori.

« Il est si agaçant ! Tout en lui est agaçant ! Depuis la pointe de ses stupides cheveux hérissés au bout de ses pieds maladroits, en incluant son cœur naïf et son stupide thème orange ! Tu savais qu'il passe un temps fou dans les magasins pour trouver exprès des vêtements orange, y compris des sous-vêtements orange ? Quel ninja choisirait une telle couleur ? Et sais-tu ce qu'il a encore fait hier… ? »

Minato se demandait s'il n'allait pas se mettre à boire comme son sensei. _Pourquoi, mais pourquoi son équipe ne pouvait-elle pas s'entendre ? Et pourquoi Kakashi connait la couleur des sous-vêtements d'Obito ?_

Kushina, par habitude, avait cessé d'écouter le plus jeune chunin de Konoha et, comme d'habitude, cherchait un moyen de lui faire réaliser qu'il avait le béguin pour Obito et qu'il serait temps d'arrêter de le stalker et de le critiquer et peut-être de lui proposer un rendez-vous amoureux.

 **-Anko-**

La relation de Kakashi avec Anko commença par une rivalité pour prouver que Minato/Orochimaru était le meilleur sensei !

Puis ils se mirent d'accord sur un cessez-le-feu et s'unirent pour lutter contre ceux qui disaient que Tsunade/Jiraiya étaient meilleurs.

À chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient en même temps à Konoha, ils se retrouvaient pour mettre à jour la liste des Gens-au-mauvais-goût-qui-doivent-être-battus-jusqu'à-ce-qu'ils-voient-la-lumière ( _le débat sur qui de Minato ou Orochimaru incarnait cette lumière était reporté momentanément_ ).

Ces sessions inclurent ensuite Mettons-la-pâté-à-ceux-qui-insultent-mon-maître/père.

Puis se transformèrent en Je-n'arrive-pas-à-croire-que-ce-ninja-ait-pu-faire-une-telle-stupide-erreur-pourquoi-les-gens-sont-ils-de-tels-crétins ?! ( _Parce que pouvoir parler à un autre jeune génie était plus intéressant que vanter les louanges de leurs sensei respectifs_ ).

Minato dira plus tard à Kushina et Orochimaru : « Je suis tellement content qu'ils aient pu mettre leurs différents de côté. Maintenant, ils sont presque impossibles à séparer. Ils font un joli couple, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce à quoi Orochimaru répondra : « Es-tu aveugle Minato ? Ce ne sont pas des rendez-vous amoureux. Ils font du chantage à plusieurs ninja pour qu'ils espionnent d'autres ninja et utilisent les informations récoltées pour truquer les paris. »

Et Kushina corrigera en riant : « Ou peut-être qu'ils font les deux. Ce sont des génies après tout ! »


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : Devenir un parent**

La vie d'un shinobi dépend souvent de ce qu'il sait et que l'ennemie ne sait pas. Récolter des informations était donc une compétence essentielle pour un shinobi, ainsi que de savoir l'utiliser à bon escient. La plupart des shinobi développait en parallèle un talent pour le bluff, notamment pour prétendre en savoir plus sur un sujet qu'en vérité et pousser leurs interlocuteurs à dévoiler accidentellement des secrets.

Tous les shinobi développaient au cours de leur carrière un réseau de contact dans et hors de leur pays afin de pouvoir compléter les infos fournies lors d'un briefing de mission avec les infos qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes récoltées par d'autres canaux. Mais ils utilisaient aussi ce réseau pour se tenir au courant des exploits de leurs camarades et évaluer la compétition pour gagner un nouveau rang ou ne pas se faire reléguer en dernière page du Bingo book. Ce réseau leur servait également à propager des fausses rumeurs à propos d'eux-mêmes pour cacher leurs forces et faiblesses.

Même les civils étaient au courant de ceci. Ils avaient même un vieux proverbe disant : « On n'attrape pas un shinobi avec de l'argent mais avec des rumeurs. »

….

 _Aparté de l'auteur : Ou, du moins, c'est ce que prétendaient les shinobi pour masquer qu'ils étaient tous des commères._ _Enfin, revenons à l'histoire._

….

Évidemment, plus un shinobi devenait connu, plus il y avait de rumeurs circulant à son sujet et plus ses moindres faits et gestes étaient scrutés. Ceci est particulièrement vrai pour un Kage.

De ce fait, lorsque Minato fut entendu un matin parlant enfants avec Tsume Inuzuka, à midi tout Konoha savait que l'Hokage et sa femme attendaient un enfant. Brusquement, les civils délaissèrent les rues pour se rassembler dans les bars pendant que les shinobi convergeaient vers le terrain d'entrainement super-secret dans le but d'échanger des infos sur qui avait entendu quoi de qui et quand.

Après un moment passé à essayer reconstituer les événements à partir de tous les morceaux de rumeurs contradictoires propagées par le bouche à oreille, les shinobi se mirent d'accord sur le fait que la meilleure source pour établir la vérité était Kakashi Hatake.

…

Lorsque Kakashi revint dans le village après s'être exercé à une nouvelle technique dans un terrain d'entraînement secret ( _vraiment secret celui-ci contrairement au terrain d'entraînement super-secret que tout le monde connaissait_ ), il se sentit scruté de toute part et sa paranoïa augmenter, notamment lorsque plusieurs personnes ( _civils comme shinobi_ ) croisant accidentellement sa route lui demandèrent tous innocemment ( _ce qui était suspicieux en soi_ ) comment allaient l'Hokage et sa femme. Chaque question rendait Kakashi plus éberlué et plus inquiet à l'idée d'avoir raté un événement majeur pendant son entraînement.

Le mystère ne fut éclairci que quand Genma décida de tenter une approche frontale ( _bien qu'au départ la conversation ne fit que rendre plus confus Kakashi et frustré Genma_ ) :

« Hey, tu savais pour Minato-sama et Kushina-sama ? »

« Peut-être. » (Comme dit précédemment, la plupart des shinobi dépendait du bluff pour maintenir leur réputation de super-espion)

« C'est une sacré bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est certain. »

« Bien que j'imagine que certaines choses devront changer pour que Minato-sama ait plus de temps libre. »

"La Technique du Dieu du Tonnerre Volant est très pratique pour économiser du temps. »

« Évidemment, évidemment. »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Et donc… »

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Que penses-tu que j'en pense ? »

« Kakashi… »

« Genma… »

« Oh, par pitié ! Veux-tu bien juste me dire ce que tu penses de Minato-sama devenant papa ! »

« … »

« Ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas au courant ! Tout le monde sait qu'il te l'a dit en premier ! »

« … Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu dire au juste ? »

« Ok, ok, si tu veux tout savoir, Ibiki a entendu d'Anko qui a entendu de Gai qui a entendu d'Ebizu qui a entendu de Raidou que Minato-sama demandait à Tsume Inuzuka des conseils pour des noms d'enfants ! Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Où en est la grossesse ? Est-ce qu'ils veulent un garcon ou une fille ? Est-ce qu'ils veulent la même chose ? Lâche-moi une info que je puise enfin gagner un pari ! »

« … »

« Je te devrais une faveur si tu me donnes des infos en exclusivité. »

« Tu connais Gamabunta ? »

« L'invocation de Minato-sama ? » ( _C'était Genma qi devenait confus maintenant_ )

« La femme de Gamabunta est enceinte et ils veulent faire de Minato-sensei le parrain. »

« **QUOI !** » ( _Sur ce cri simultané, la population entière de Konoha sortit de tous les recoins pour fixer avec incrédulité Kakashi_ )

De son côté Kakashi releva son bandeau frontal et utilisa son sharingan pour mémoriser chaque expression.


End file.
